


я знаю, что ты будешь делать сегодня вечером

by JanetDi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber





	я знаю, что ты будешь делать сегодня вечером

В Австралии лето.  
Марк шлет ему в директы свои бесконечные велопрогулки, свои бесконечные ужины, свои бесконечные ноги, и Фернандо рад этому, ведь короткие приветы Марка для Алонсо, как глотки холодного белого вина - и освежают, и пьянят. С Марком не нужно притворяться и держать лицо - он понимающе кивнет, а то и поддержит длинное заковыристое ругательство по-испански, притом что испанского Марк не знает - ну, кроме необходимого: «спасибо», «привет», «передай вино», «быстрее», «притормози», «я люблю тебя».  
Просто Марк понимает Фернандо, и это самое главное. Главное, но не единственное.  
Гоночный сезон близко, от тоски по машине почти жжет руки, и Фернандо уже пора в Лондон, но планы приходиться поменять: он получает очередную фоточку - обнаженный Уэббер на фоне дивного цветущего куста с улыбкой, которая прямо так и кричит «я знаю, что ты будешь делать сегодня вечером». Марк загорелый, камера чуть смазывает контуры, но фокусируется на главном - как сильно Марк соскучился, и, о, да, Марк знает. Марк знает и никогда не ошибается насчет Фернандо.  
В Австралии лето, и, если Алонсо поторопится, они даже успеют поймать волну.


End file.
